The present invention relates to a pneumatic gun for fixing elements.
Pneumatically-actuated guns for driving fixing elements, such as nails, staples and the like of various shapes and dimensions are widely used in various professional fields and sectors. These guns are generally constituted by a body that comprises the means for diving the fixing elements, an ergonomic handle, and a magazine of the fixing elements: such elements are usually available and loaded by being packed in stacks or sets and are fed one by one into a suitable firing channel through which they are expelled at high speed.
The strongly felt need to be able to perform maintenance on the gun, for example following accidentally incorrect arrangements of the fixing elements or other malfunctions or jammings, has led to the provision of a fixing element magazine that is detachable or disengageable, so as to allow the user to access in full safety the parts of the gun where it is necessary to intervene in order to restore its correct functionality.
Guns are known in which the fixing element magazine, which is generally straight and box-like, is connected detachably, for example at its opposite ends, respectively to the body of the gun and to the handle or is coupled thereto so as to slide or rotate about a fulcrum. Although these refinements allow to move or remove the magazine in order to access the firing channel and perform other maintenance actions, they require for this purpose a plurality of operations that are rather laborious, awkward and complicated and entail a considerable time expenditure.
Moreover, these methods of connection between the magazine and the body of the gun often do not ensure maximum safety and reliability during work, since they can often cause malfunctions or jammings.